


Travelling Thru

by monchy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchy/pseuds/monchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin loves his master. Sweet, short and painless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling Thru

Anakin is nine years old and Obi-Wan is probably the scariest man he has ever seen. Well, maybe that Windu guy…  
  
Qui-Gon had this kind face and easy smile, but Obi-Wan looks serious and awfully sad, and he looks at Anakin as if he was the last specimen of a yet unknown species. Anakin doesn’t want to admit it, but he is so scared that he can’t make a move, so he just stays and looks at Coruscant’s skyline, daring short glances at the man sitting next to him.  
  
Obi-Wan.  
  
His Master.  
  
The thought is even scarier than the man himself.  
  
Anakin wishes he would at least speak, but he just stares forward, eyes all lost and, Anakin suddenly realizes, teary. Anakin is so awed by that fact that he looks directly at him for the first time, mouth hanging inelegantly open and eyes amazingly wide. Obi-Wan looks at him then, all big blue eyes and tears sliding down rosy, smooth looking cheeks.   
  
It was almost an epiphany, Anakin will say years later, when he actually knows the meaning of such a big word.  
  
Obi-Wan looks childish, as scared as he himself is, lonely and cold. Anakin reaches out and presses a small palm to Obi-Wan’s face, wiping away the tears the same way his mom used to do whenever he cried. Slowly, shyly, a small smile appears on the corners of Obi-Wan’s lips.  
  
Anakin decides he loves his Master.  
  
***  
  
Anakin is thirteen years old and he is in big trouble. But how was he supposed to know that if he turned that handle the seat was going to launch out of the speeder and the thing was going to crash against the closest wall? It was an ugly speeder, anyway.  
  
That’s exactly what he says to Obi-Wan, but he still looks incredibly mad. He’s frowning, his hands are firmly tucked inside his pockets and he has that lecture look on his eyes. Anakin thinks he looks kind of cute, but he makes sure he doesn’t say that.  
  
Obi-Wan is still looking at him, and Anakin is quite frankly scared. There should be a lecture happening right about now, one including the word ‘disappointed’, the continuous repetition of the questions ‘are you mad?’ and ‘do you ever listen to me?’, some incoherent babbling and the slightly whiny ‘and why Mace’s speeder, Anakin?’. But it isn’t coming.  
  
“Let’s go home, Anakin.”   
  
Anakin blinks, puzzled. Who is this man and what has he done with his Obi-Wan?  
  
“But-but-but,” he stutters, trailing after Obi-Wan, “but-but–”  
  
“But what, padawan?”  
  
“Aren’t you going to lecture me?” Anakin sounds whiny, childish, and he’s dangerously close to pouting.  
  
“What’s the point, Anakin? You never listen.”  
  
“So… so you’re not punishing me?”   
  
Seriously now, who is this man and what has he done with his Obi-Wan?  
  
“Oh no, padawan, you are going to be washing dishes until you are thirty.”   
  
Anakin laughs, and Obi-Wan stares at him, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
“Let’s go home, Master.”   
  
Anakin starts walking, and when Obi-Wan catches him he grabs his hand, pulls him so he walks faster.  
  
Anakin has realized why he loves his Master.  
  
***  
  
Anakin is nineteen years old and he feels very lonely. The last few weeks have all been a rush. First there was Padmé and then Tatooine and his mother and after that Dooku, and Anakin wishes he didn’t feel so helpless after everything.  
  
He is hiding in the Temple Gardens, in his favorite spot, secretly hoping that Obi-Wan will realize it and look for him, secretly scared of what will happen if he does. The thing is, he needs to be alone, but he doesn’t want to, and he is afraid he’ll get tired of fighting the tears.  
  
That is the moment Obi-Wan chooses to appear, sitting next to him and looking at him worriedly, with that expression that makes him look awfully young. Anakin knows Obi-Wan wishes he would talk to him, but he also knows he won’t ask questions.  
  
Irremediably, Anakin falls on Obi-Wan’s lap and starts crying miserably, clutching his arms when he embraces him, burying his head in the boringly brown clothes of his chest. Obi-Wan makes shooing noises and Anakin closes his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent, letting go.  
  
Anakin stars understanding the exact way in which he loves Obi-Wan.  
  
***  
  
Anakin is twenty-three years old and suddenly conscious of what is going on. He doesn’t know how it happened, but Obi-Wan is firmly tucked under the white sheets of his bed, positively naked and peacefully asleep between his arms.  
  
A neuron clicks inside Anakin’s mind, reminding him that he should be freaking out right about now, but he can't find it in himself to do so. He looks at Obi-Wan and smiles, goofily. He remembers smooth skin and hungry kisses, ragged moans and messy hair, rather uncomfortable positions and silly giggles.  
  
He lays back down, snuggling closer to the warm body and breathes in a scent that he considers his already, laughing softly when one of Obi-Wan’s rebel coppery locks tickles his nose. He knows, deep down, that he will never be happier.  
  
And so he falls asleep, one arm around Obi-Wan’s waist, one leg twined with his, face buried in the crook of his neck. Obi-Wan wriggles in his sleep, and annoyed whine coming from his parted lips. He moves a little, huddles against Anakin and steals his blanket.   
  
Anakin smiles; he will tease him in the morning for his sleeping habits.  
  
Anakin has discovered how easy loving Obi-Wan can be.  
  
***  
  
Anakin is twenty-eight years old and he is madly in love. Of course, he already knew that, but the sight of Obi-Wan that morning, seems to remember him exactly why.  
  
There is nothing special about it, Obi-Wan is just grabbing a pan, putting it on the fire, starting to make his delicious pancakes. He is wearing his sleep clothes, a blue pair of pants, already faded and torn in pretty strategic places and a white shirt that used to belong to Anakin and is far too big for him. His hair is tussled, beautiful strands sticking out adorably, and a soft smile adorns his face.  
  
Anakin doesn’t know if it is about the little things, the big ones, or all of them. He doesn’t know if it’s about moments or a full shared life, about the fights or about the reconciliations, about his smile or about his voice, but Anakin is madly in love with his lover.  
  
He approaches him and wraps an arm around his waist, getting a slap on his hand when he tries to reach for the delicious mass forming on the pan.  
  
“Hands out of the pan,” murmurs Obi-Wan, leaning on his chest. Anakin laughs softly, kisses Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
Anakin loves his Master.


End file.
